Follow the Trails
Nostalgic Games |publisher = |version = 0.01 |based on = Multiple versions of Trail |genre = Town-building, adventure |mode = Single-player |engine = |price = Free US$6.99 |rating = |release = November 15th, 2019 |platform = * * * Blaze Oblong }} Follow the Trails is a 2019 freemium town-building adventure mobile app created by Trailblazer101, featuring alternate versions of Trail Blazer that are original to the game and ones from various LMMCU projects. The app will be developed by and Nostalgic Games, and published by . It was released for , , and Blaze Oblong on November 15th, 2019. The app was officially discontinued on January 16th, 2020, with any future updates and DLC packs being scrapped with it. Synopsis Play as a wide variety of different variations of the character Trail Blazer each with unique abilities as you travel across many original and prominent and memorable locations from different LMMCU properties each being themed after the different elements of the universe to collect certain items that will aid you in defeating Liart, an evil clone formed from each of the Trails' personalities, and his plan to put all of the Trails against one another in an attempt to conquer all of their worlds. Characters Main Characters The main characters in the app are multiple original versions of Trail Blazer with different elements and themed after different styles and themes. Each character will receive short in-game descriptions and locations centered on their styles. The Districts for the game will be released periodically each month until November of 2020, with 12 characters being planned to be included in 12 Districts in total. First District The characters listed below are included in the First District of the game, which was available with the game's release on November 15th, 2019. * Trail Blazer: The character from The LEGO Blazer Movie with fire powers. * Vulcano Trail: An alternate Trail with volcanic powers. * Trail Twister: An alternate Trail with wind powers. * The Trail: An alternate Trail with super-speed powers. * Shockwave Trail: An alternate Trail with electricity and lightning powers. * Trail from Beyond the Grave: An alternate Trail who is a ghost and has supernatural paranormal powers. * Cyber Trail: An alternate Trail who is a cyborg and has hacking and technology-based powers; partially based on Trail 101 from On the Trail. * Long Trail: An alternate Trail with stretching powers. * Steaming Trail: An alternate Trail who was extinguished with water and has steam powers. * Super Trail: An alternate Trail with flight, lasers, and invulnerability powers. * Trail: An alternate Trail with no powers and is a casual person who has a vast knowledge of the world with different skills. * Gusher Trail: An alternate Trail with water powers. Second District The characters listed below are included in the Second District of the game, which was released on December 10th, 2019. * Strongarm Trail: An alternate Trail with enhanced strength powers. * Mastermind Trail: An alternate Trail with advanced intelligence and thinking. * Stealth Trail: An alternate Trail who is a ninja. * Natural Trail: An alternate Trail with nature powers. * Weather Wizard Trail: An alternate Trail that can control the weather. * Small Trail: An alternate Trail that is super small but has immense strength. * Blazing Trail: An alternate Trail that has been caught on fire. * Crafty Trail: An alternate Trail that is a master at arts and crafts. * Spy Trail: An alternate Trail that is a spy. * Double Trouble Double Trail: An alternate Trail with a clone that has teleportation powers. * Invisitrail: An alternate Trail that is invisible. * DJ Trail: An alternate Trail that is a DJ. Third District The characters listed below are included in the Third District of the game, which was released on December 17th, 2019. * Doctor Trail, Ph.D.: An alternate Trail that is a medical doctor. * Crystalline Trail: An alternate Trail made out of crystals that can shoot beams. * Sherail Bondzer: An alternate Trail that is a detective. * Trail the Puppeteer: An alternate Trail that summons and controls sock puppets. * The Trailizer: An alternate Trail that is a cyborg hitman. * Nuke Trail: An alternate Trail with radiation powers. * Techno Trail: An alternate Trail that is a rusty android. * Frost Trail: An alternate Trail with ice powers. * Mr. Blaze: An alternate Trail that is a science professor. * Longarm Trail: An alternate Trail with stretching powers. * Bouncing Blaze: An alternate Trail that can transform into a bouncing ball. * Tick Trail: An alternate Trail with forwarding time powers. Fourth District The characters listed below are included in the Fourth District of the game, which was released on December 24th, 2019. These Trail alts are all Christmas-themed. * Trailcicle: An alternate Trail that is an icicle made out of other Trail alts. * Ugly Sweater Trail: An alternate Trail wearing a collection of ugly Christmas sweaters. * The Trail's Grinch: An alternate Trail disguised as the Grinch who robs gifts and other items. * Ginger Flare Trail: An alternate Trail that is a Gingerbread Man with hot tamales. * Ho-Ho-Hot!: An alternate Trail that is disguised as Santa Claus but caught on fire and screaming. * Yule Trail: An alternate Trail that is burning logs and singing. * Trail on the Whale: An alternate Trail that is an elf on a flying whale. * Crispy Blaze: An alternate Trail that is burnt up with Christmas cookies. * Red-Nosed Trailblazer: An alternate Trail with a glowing red-nose. * Stocking Trail: An alternate Trail hiding in a stocking. Or is he trapped in it? Fifth District The characters listed below are included in the Fourth District of the game, which was released on December 31st, 2019. These Trail alts are New Year's Eve and party-themed. * Hog Wild Trail: An alternate Trail that is part of a biker gang with a fire-powered motorbike. * Firey Fun Trail: An alternate Trail who is celebrating New Year's Eve or any random kind of party. Party hats, balloons, confetti, and all! * Bling Blazer: An alternate Trail who has gold manipulation powers and possess lots of gold and bling objects. * Pin-Yattatrail: An alternate Trail that is stuffed with flaming candy. Hit him and he'll get flaming furious. * Drowzeee Trail: An alternate Trail who has insomnia from staying up too late. * Jammin' Trail: An alternate Trail who has sonar-based power by playing a blazing guitar at a party. * Sleep Over the Trail: An alternate Trail stuck in a sleeping bag who is very sleepy. He'll get in the way, so just step right over him to not wake him up. * Blazing Bouncer: An alternate Trail who has incredible strength and protective intuition as a nightclub bouncer. No partying when he's around! * Hung Over the Trail: An alternate Trail who has a hangover but is all dressed up for the occasion. Just don't tell him his tie clasp is loose or he'll throw his drinks at you, bottle and all! * Tender Trail: An alternate Trail who is a bartender and gives out soft drinks to energize others and protects you from hazardous liquids. Undetermined District The characters listed below are set to be included in an undetermined District of the game. * Liart: An evil clone formed from each of the Trails' personalities, and is an original character exclusive to this app. Liart is unlockable after completing the challenges in the main plots. More to be added Unlockable Characters These characters listed below will be unlockable as the game progresses and will not be included in any District. * Trail Blazer (Haircut): The haircut design of the character from The LEGO Blazer Movie. * Trail Blazer (Original): The original design of the character from The LEGO Blazer Movie. * Trail Blazer (Scrapped): The scrapped design of the character from The LEGO Blazer Movie originating from Brickipedia. * Doctor Trail: The character from the ''Doctor Trail'' TV series. * Dactor Stronge: The character from the Need A Hand? Why Not Trail? meme. * Trail Blazer (LEGO LMMCU): The design of the character in the canceled LEGO LMMCU. * Priest Trail: The scrapped Priest variant for The LEGO Blazer Movie. * Trail Blazer (The Fun Movie): The character from The Fun Movie. * Trailblazer (iNinjago: The Movie): The scrapped character from iNinjago: The Movie. * Trail Blazer (The GameTime Movie): The scrapped character from The GameTime Movie drawings. * Doctor Trail (film): The character from the canceled Doctor Trail film. * Trent Blaze: The character from The LMMCU's Infiniteermoon. * Trail (Drawing): The drawing character created by Trail. * Trail the Priest: The character from PixelxRaven: The Wedding Saga. * Trail the Whale: Based on the meme started on the Discord server. DLC Characters Several other characters are available to play as through the "Trail's Blazing Avatars", "Worlds of LMMCU", "Trail's Best Friends", and "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC packs which cost US$6.99 each. "Trail's Blazing Avatars" * Doctor Flare: Based on Trail's avatar and nickname for Halloween 2018 on Discord. * The Grinch's Trail: Based on Trail's avatar and nickname for Christmas 2018 on Discord. * Thrailnos: Based on an avatar and naming joke on Discord. * Bancho Leomon Trail: Based on Trail's first avatar added to his Wikia account. * Gizmo Trail: Based on Trail's second avatar added to his Wikia account. * Yon-Rogg | Trailblazer101: Based on Trail's avatar of Yon-Rogg from on Discord. * The Ancient One | Trailblazer101: Based on Trail's avatar of The Ancient One from on Discord. * Doctor Sivana | Trailblazer101: Based on Trail's avatar of Doctor Sivana from on Discord. * Doctor Strangedeath: Based on Trail's avatar of Doctor Strange from on Discord. * Mysterio | Trailblazer101: Based on Trail's avatar of Mysterio from on Discord. * The Joker | Traillbazer101 / The Joker's Trail: Based on Trail's avatar of the Joker from on Discord. * Ransom Drysdale-Thrombey | Trail: Based on Trail's avatar of Ransom Drysdale-Thrombey from . "Worlds of LMMCU" The GameTime Movie * RealGameTime * Abby * Fricksy Business * Officer Lawson * Violet * Professor Magnesium * Spot * King Phantom * The Hacker Shogun * Richard Shepard / Red Shogun * Wong Konig / Master * Kenneth "Ken" Maynard * Isaac "Ike" Dodger * Marian Stewart * Adrian Morrow * Aman the Orphan * Rimah the Hermit * Erebos Strife Rally * Miles Hendersen * Shade Thomson * Jason Dagotto * Brendan Payne * Jared Argeetee * Luke Fox * Roc'n Wrathmore * Nathaniel Vesperal * Benny Maker * Ruby Cypher * Ian DiJago * Richard Sho-Gunnin * Amiga Natalie Ayla * Zella Van Amstel * Sora Joy More to be added "Trail's Best Friends" The LEGO Blazer Movie * Morph * Blizzard * Shado * Miles "Marty" McCoy * Shade Narwhalton * GameTime * Captain Sear * Skylander Lord III * Red Shogun * iNinja * Trigger * Pixel Fox * Dimensional Paradox * AnthonyM * Infinite Moon * Dapigin * Raven * Inferno Kill Z * AD * Dr. Aidan Quinn * The Fun Streamer * Ender Monkey * Flakey * Vesp Light * Jimbo Wales Wikiverse Warriors * Diarra * Arcanna * Mercurius * Brutus * Hardwire Doctor Trail * Alana Listra * Piers the Apprentice * The Mystic Mage * Hardwell Graves / Father Malison More to be added "Trail's Worst Enemies" The LEGO Blazer Movie * Lord Blox * Master Blox / Blox Bot * Riftaar * Riftarius Wikiverse Warriors * Sondare The LEGO LMMCU Show * The Hack-Monger Doctor Trail * Graham Evandar / Master Evandar * Mormanno Blaze Enchanters * Gravis the Mad More to be added Plots The plots that are featured in the app will consist of different locations based on elements, themes, and styles seen across Trailblazer101's LMMCU projects. Plots to be added DLC Plots The plots available from the "Worlds of LMMCU" DLC pack are based on key locations from various LMMCU projects, including The GameTime Movie, Shogun, Shogun: The Sho, The Fun Movie, iNinjago: The Movie, Malevolence, Strife Rally, The LMMCU's Infiniteermoon, The Red Order, and Miles and the Virusverse, while plots from the "Trail's Best Friends" and "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC packs are based on locations from The LEGO Blazer Movie, Wikiverse Warriors, The LEGO LMMCU Show, Doctor Trail, Blaze Enchanters, Cloud Man, and Zapper that were not available in the main plots and are connected to their included characters. DLC plots to be added Updates * Version 0.01 - Full release launch update with the First District. More to be added DLC Packs These DLC packs include new characters and plots in the game and cost US$6.99 each. * Trail's Blazing Avatars ** Adds other alternate versions of Trail based on the user's various avatars from his Wikia and Discord accounts. The "Trail's Blazing Avatars" DLC pack will be released on December 13th, 2019. * Worlds of LMMCU ** Adds different versions of LMMCU Wiki users through their project counterparts and original characters from other LMMCU projects, including The GameTime Movie, Shogun, Shogun: The Sho, The Fun Movie, iNinjago: The Movie, Malevolence, Strife Rally, The LMMCU's Infiniteermoon, and The Red Order as playable characters in the app, which are required to be unlocked in their respective DLC plots. The "Worlds of LMMCU" DLC pack will be released on February 14th, 2020. * Trail's Best Friends ** Adds other protagonist characters from The LEGO Blazer Movie, Wikiverse Warriors, Doctor Trail, Cloud Man, and Zapper as playable characters that will be available to play as after the player completes certain challenges and competitions, and earn in-game rewards from their respective plots, which will eventually unlock the characters. The "Trail's Best Friends" DLC pack will be released on June 19th, 2020. * Trail's Worst Enemies ** Adds other antagonist characters from The LEGO Blazer Movie, Wikiverse Warriors, The LEGO LMMCU Show, Doctor Trail, Blaze Enchanters, Cloud Man, and Zapper as playable characters that will be available to play as after the player completes certain challenges and competitions, and earn in-game rewards from their respective plots, which will eventually unlock the characters. The "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC pack will be released on October 16th, 2020. Trivia * The "Trail's Best Friends" DLC pack initially included both the protagonist and antagonist characters from the franchises included in them, however, Trail decided to separate the antagonist characters into the "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC pack after finding it to be ironic. ** Additionally, the "Worlds of LMMCU" DLC pack previously included franchises created by Trail that were not related to the other projects with versions of himself in them, however, these franchises were added to the "Trail's Best Friends" and "Trail's Worst Enemies" DLC packs after reorganizing the franchises and DLC packs. * The universe that Follow the Trails takes place in is designated as "Earth-615123" within the Wikiverse. * Trail was influenced to create this app by the canceled projects GameTime: A Whole New Wiki and Pocket Phantoms by RealGameTime, Pocket Users by iNinjago, and PixelFox: The Internet's Rebirth by PixelFox666. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Nostalgic Games Category:TinyCo Category:Jam City Category:Follow the Trails Category:Town Building Games Category:Adventure Category:Free Category:E10+ Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Video Games With DLC Category:November Category:December Category:2019 Category:February Category:July Category:October Category:2020 Category:Trails Category:Wikiverse